Queen Bee
by jdboss1
Summary: a Taylor that becomes more realistic pragmatist's selfless willing to work with absolutely anybody for the greater good or stab anybody in the back from the moment of getting out of the hospital after triggering. and is poor as dirt and (nearly would do anything for a dollar dignity aside nonsexual) ( no pairing) ( adult level of realism and misery)
1. Chapter 1

**A brief introduction to my new story:**

Disclaimer:

I have dyslexia, I am using speech recognition software to right this story, then I have Opera Web browser Read it back to me.

If it sounds right in Opera then it sounds right to me. I am writing this as a way to improve my reading and spelling so please don't be too critical of my grammar. I will do my best to check my work.

Worm is a brilliant web serial but unfortunately it becomes too dark and too depressive for most even though the Brilliant universe and characters that have been invented to fantastic to let drop.

I have not read even half of the worm series I have read practically every fanfiction and that has been published on there's hardly an aspect of the series I don't understand.

PS I am British I will try and Google and check up on US stuff but if quick research fails I will use the British Terms/way of doing stuff.

eg the hospital in chapter 1 will be based off a UK hospital

as a Brit I will be using the stereotypical fears of the American system I'm sure it's probably not as bad as it sounds but I will be overdoing USA problems

 **summary**

a Taylor that becomes more realistic pragmatist's selfless willing to work with absolutely anybody for the greater good or stab anybody in the back from the moment of getting out of the hospital after triggering. and is poor as dirt and nearly would do anything for a dollar dignity aside ( nonsexual) ( no pairing) ( adult level of realism and misery)

 **prologue**

My name is Taylor I am 15 years old and I live in Brockton Bay north-east of the United States the world is shit but my life is shiter haha at least I'm winning in something shit points and then I hit the mother load I must have one the shit jackpot lottery and when I mean SHIT I literally mean it an entire locker load of the worst cocktail of manure the human mind can comprehend I'm surprised it hasn't been patented and turned into a WMD

 **chapter 1**

Coming round in the hospital upon my second or third day was actually a relief. Many might believe that should be their last thing they could smile at but then my standards recently have dropped right low.

Waking up with whatever drugs that were being pumped into my system made me actually quite calm and happy and allowed me to just relax. compared to the last couple of days from being Brought in screaming strapped down and sedated to horrible nightmares and randomly coming around and having my senses overloaded weird sounds shapes and other things was quite a traumatic experience.

with the occasional round of a qualified doctor shitty TV shitty food and comfortable bed and barely qualified low-paid nurses running around and trying to look all-important and probably just a few seconds of googling could give you more information on the subject than whatever crap they tried to spoonfeed you with.

I probably could have lied their in bed for a couple weeks with all my basic needs taken care of and whatever drugs they had me on give me more anything to not feel like that again and just as I was preparing to declare this place my new home for the next couple of weeks reality is a kick in the ass.

mid-afternoon

Just as I was choosing what next to watch on the overhead TV in came my father.

My father went on about how the school agreed to cover the medical costs and a full apology and investigation as long as he would sign the waiver stating we would let the school handle everything.

and just as I was pondering how I can milk it how much expensive treatment I could get with the upgrading to a nicer room the ball dropped. They have already paid and not for a second longer from the moment onwards the hospitals personally billing us and they will going to heavily contest the last two days on being unnecessary treatment.

I never moved so enthusiastically in my life before immediately trying to pack my stuff not wanting to remain there were second longer as I'm sure the evil hospital try and bill us.

A nurse or two came over and was quite insistent I couldn't just leave nonsense after nonsense was mentioned then wanted me to have a mental psychological exam before been allowed out.

I made it quite clear unless the hospital was going to give me free treatment I'm out of here as I'm not prepared to pay them even a single dollar for the treatment I received.

I made it quite clear the hospital had two choices give me free treatment or out of my way I was not going to accept any more treatment that could cost thousands of dollars I heard somewhere it could cost $4000 a day.

The hospital really made a big fuss you could see they really want my business and I made my position quite clear forcibly detained me in the the mental health act. or out of my way as you're clearly not running a charity. you could see how much Panacea has affected their business as they were very enthusiastic in trying to keep hold of any patients that Panacea Wouldn't go near (don't deal with brains) plus it wouldn't surprise me if the employed Cape just to magically expand and shrink the corridors just to slow down panacea to stop her find all the patients and make them unemployed as in just a few seconds she can completely heal somebody and make them the fittest they will ever be in their entire life

all for the price of a handshake.

I'm quite surprised there isn't statues built in hur honour I would certainly sell Sophie as organs on the black market to cover the cost of a couple at least she isn't a money grabbing greedy hospital.

By the time I was all packed and dressed with my father being a little bit more sympathy with the hospital staff but still understanding my position but he at least made the token effort trying to act as though the money wasn't a problem.

In the end a nurse came over and got myself and my father to sign a form waving any responsibility and discharging me and then I was off I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to bill me for the bloodied paper a I'm sure I clearly read somewhere that verbal contracts just as legally valid even though they was harder to proof but still I so wanted to tell them to go fuck them self but I didn't feel I had the energy.

when somebody is at the lowest point down on their luck ill and possibly dying you then slap them with a bill is ridiculous idea.

the British system is imperfect but it is at least a brilliant start the idea That you just equally tax everybody and that when you're ill you are given free medical care always seemed a much fairer and humane system but instead the America's was too selfish compares to their British cousins.

I will not deny I was ill and generally not in a good state generally I felt ill all over the time in the hospital helped . overall I managed to make it to the car even though I felt generally weak and it was quite tiring.

Dad a couple of times tried to make sure that it wouldn't be a problem if I stayed and even when we were sat in the car he wouldn't leave until he spoke that my health was more important than money.

ever since mum died have not really had much to do with my father is just left me to generally take care of myself and it doesn't help that I'm quite independent but to truly hear him act like we were suddenly rich and paid several thousand shitty hospital would cripple us shock to me quite a bit.

"Have we won the lottery or something " I said quite hysterically

"mm no Taylor " he said subdued

" unless we have had a considerably wage increase or won some money it will cripple us"

we can't afford it we still have a mortgage have bills and not billing to sell up and move to a shitty tiny apartment just so I can recover a little bit more comfortably in a hospital"

"The drugs can help you through the psychotic moments they can help you dress and take care of you better where I cannot Taylor I still have to work all dayand I cannot leave you home alone"

grabbing my medical notes I flicked through them there to see pointing down

"I'm sure it would be cheaper for us to just buy the drugs then have the hospital administered them even if we hired an carer for a few days I'm sure it is way cheaper than the hospital would have build we could easily get somebody for $40 a day is not like we asking them to work hard dad" as I said quite passionately

it is not like you don't know several people who are unemployed and quite bloodied desperate for work you practically run a job recruitment agency".

that little rant took it out of me and with my pounding head and seen shapes I semi-collapse into my seat and wrapped my coat around me

" can we just go home I just want to crawl into bed" I mumbled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

 **the next day.**

Logging onto the family's computer with dad. he brought up the lists of possible employees. And surprisingly the majority was men. being tough hardened men but luckily in the bunch a couple of their wives also had the details down for the occasional admin work the the dockworkers Association would acquire.

after phoning around a dozen 3 got back to us saying they were free and would be up for some form of care work but expressed they wasn't qualified dad Said we don't care about qualifications just as long as you Feel you can handle all briefly explaining my needs.

Keep an eye on me I shouldn't be left alone I could possibly harm myself and that I had to make sure I took my medicine regularly to help make food and tidy up after me keep me warm and generally be my servant.

and so dad arranged for two shifts for them to come throughout the day. dad explained if somebody does a whole day they will not be as enthusiastic best to have one in the morning and one in the afternoon plus it was more frailer to give more people work he was kind like that I personally would have had a bidding war to see who would do the cheapest but he gave me that look and I suggested in like I should feel really guilty.

I think it must be the adrenaline and the moment because since I've been home I have felt much shittier much weaker and I'm sure possible mental trauma having somebody better help will be a life changer.

An hour later the lady arrived and as soon as she was practically in and set up dad headed off work. dad made sure his personal office was locked and that general snooping was harder far was going to be in bed I couldn't keep an eye on the carer.

Over the next week I slowly physically recovered I still wasn't sure if I was having a psychological breakdown wasn't bloodied normal to see visions and shapes it dawned on me pretty quickly as it does with most people when something weird happens is it Cape related. so many bloodied normal experiences lately get accused of being supernatural sooner somebody cannot explain something 100% is always somebody shouted capes.

I couldn't totally dismiss it that it felt pretty unlikely a cape has mentally effectively me this weird inner I seemed to be getting stronger not the other way around generally when a cape affects something the effect wears off not increases.

Wrapped up in a blanket with hot chocolate on the settee I shut my eyes and went back to just focusing on this new weird feeling could only bring me to the conclusion that I managed to at breaking point broke through into the exclusive club of capes.

But like with everything in my life I was shortchanged. if it wasn't my mother dying shitty school life with attempted murder now whatever weird quirk that granted certain species of talking monkey the ability to screw with the laws of physics at a whim joined the club.

I remember reading somewhere that if you jumped off a bridge and triggered you were more likely to gain a flying power followed by brute generally it was considered your power was mentally triggered by a possible antibody to whatever caused you to trigger.

So far nobody while being attacked by a a Endbringers has triggered with an obvious counter many have triggered and they've always been considerably stronger designed to fight that particular based but only as far as the as the imagination of the user combined with an upper limit that is in the top 30% of capes.

After 30 years of capes knowledge about them is pretty well known every country and organisation of any merit was researching capes like crazy and has been enough leaks that there's not really any real secrets hidden from the general public.

Of course countries love to claim up-to-date modern mumbo-jumbo is top-secret and puts them one step higher than the competition but overall is nothing more than someone else having the latest version of the smart phone over somebody else doesn't make much particular difference but with everybody scrambling fair every little they can get it's like another arms race but with capes.

It has been speculated for a very long time and hoped by many that if you ever get into a supposedly trigger moment start thinking something mighty with the expectation you gain an awesome power over a shit one. Don't think small and hope your subconscious gets the bloodied memo but then those people who talk about it have never triggered.

All I know is when I was in that locker and even same the word locker makes me shiver in anguish. The last thing on my mind was to think of an Alexandra package as a solution I was to in the moment to traumatic and right now I feel it wasn't worth it.

Many have commented and strongly speculated even quite a few celebrities included have said like going through painful plastic surgery to have a terrible horrible experience in exchange for superpowers would seem worth it.

and even myself a week ago might have truly of considered it and overall I think I could lie to myself and say it was worth it.

if my powers were awesome but just to have an inner I and to be able to hear and see possible blurry shapes sounds and weird senses seemed to be a shit deal.

if I was truly going to tell the truth nobody can truly in words describe how awful it had to be for a trigger moment people might imagine been tortured but until you have truly experience the sheer mental anguish to something you could never ever want to go through for any price.

if only there was a Cape that could put people into a mental trance that could force a trigger moment without being consciously aware as everybody did agree it was subconscious that did it so many people have tried to artificially induced a trigger moment.

Even people who have been scientifically proven that have the ability to trigger can't just dream up fake nightmares or just pretend there scared and scream until they trigger it seriously has to be something bloodily awful and not just be locked into a machine that you know there's a failsafe if you know even subconscious that the event is staged it doesn't work.

it is like the power is sentient and physically checks if you're cheating.

If a group of people say they going to torture you to death until you trigger you most likely will but if your group of mates set up a scenario where they have your consent hurt you to the point of death and just before heal you and repeat until you trigger. that has proven to never work North Korea was rumoured to put a group of volunteers (at gunpoint) through that process for two years repeatedly and it's pretty considered to be scientifically impossible to make people trigger in staged events.

But one one of them was leaving the facility was accidentally run over he triggered and blasted the car to blitz.

There has never been any reported case of anybody who truly knows subconsciously that they're not in true danger even the slightest shadow of a doubt that the situation is manufactured will cause it to fail.

If me and a group of mates went out and kidnapped somebody and tortured them until they triggered that is different than if we tell the person that's what we were planning if the person at the slightest hint we want truly going to torture them to death then they wouldn't trigger or at least that's what every major source internationally has said and countries so politically opposed to one another have agreed at least that so unless there's a secret global conspiracy on such a level of scale that is impossible to comprehend then to all practical knowledge you can only ever get capes from 2 places like I call them

free range capes (natural triggers)

lucky bustards (kids of capes).


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

It seemed my testimony and the legal skills of my father mounted to jack shit. The school managed to successfully contest and not pay For the last day of medical treatment.

The outstanding balance the hospital was slapping us with came to a whopping $6000. This instantly burned through all our savings

The school wasn't going to prosecute any student based off my testimony and if we contacted the police they would cancel the promised payment to the hospital and it truly was a promised payment they haven't yet paid it on the deal we had to sign legally binding documents that we couldn't take up the case with police or the public.

Basically it came down to this if anybody asked me what happened part of the deal was I could only say it was an accident and the school was not at fault.

It's not like my attackers had any suitable assets and as satisfying as it would be to possibly get them arrested it wasn't going to cover the hospital bill so we had a quick decision to make.

as much as I wanted to take revenge through the legal system we would end up being billed by the hospital $24,000 and not a guaranteed success we could even get the school to cough up as the hospital would end up repossessing our home way quicker than we could possibly get money out of the school.

for a mere thousand dollars I could do it myself acquire an unregistered gun balaclava and other such supplies and I could easily permanently deal with the 3 bitches I'd be pretty sure the level of satisfaction and revenge would be much greater doing it by myself then letting the police do it.

but then I don't have $1000 shame. But at least I know what I can save up for.

So we took the deal it was actually done at my home There was an initial contact when I was unconscious with my father but it was finalised and made official on day three of me being home.

It was actually quite impressive how skilled and efficient school district solicitor was when dealing with me.

I expressed to daddy there maybe a loophole that the school can wiggle its way out of paying but still bind us into non-prosecuting and so he found a specialist lawyer at $400 to come out and review the documents in full and guarantee $30,000 liability if he made a mistake.

Dad thought I was just being paranoid but it turned out I was right. There were 4 different clauses that meant the school could use to get out of nonpaying.

The school solicitor was completely shameless when it was pointed out and he easily amended it.

We were losing money pretty damn quickly looked like we might need to sell the car a quick wonder round the house and it wasn't really much of value we could sell the second-hand value on most items was worth more to us than we could get.

I tried to even joke with dad shouldn't we rounded up a couple of dockworkers dress up as the Empire and go raid some Merchants drug dens. He chuckled and said if only. any cops or guy down on his luck with a gun would.

he described how his experience has shown the Merchants is barely can be described as a gang. there just a barely organised a group of drug dealers that happen to live and plied their trade in the shittiest part of the city.

Any money that made will be spread out to Finn and immediately spent on drugs for them self and to resell on.

I'm sure if you tangle with the capes you might find a good few thousand but who in their right mind over than another Cape or a diehard but stupid super elite squat team.

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

 **week 3**

With the car sold as well as most of mum's old jewellery. That was really tearful and we felt depressed letting it go but I managed to get a good price on eBay. Dad was now taking the bus but mainly managed to get a lift of a chap at the end of the street to work.

I suggested the possibility We could rent the spare bedroom out to a lodger but we felt quite uncomfortable living with a stranger. unfortunately any close relatives or family friends had a place to stay.

dad was pretty concerned about the cost of replacing all of my destroyed school supplies. I was more upset about my favourite set of clothing and my only set of trainers being Disposed of by the hospital.

I couldn't really blame the hospital for that as they were most likely toxic at that point.

we reluctantly dismissed the carer on week two as we just physically couldn't afford to keep them on. Dad managed to set up the microwave and fridge near my bed and by a job lot of microwave meals.

I mainly spent my days in bed trying to get my mind together with the occasional phone call from the bloodied school acting as though I was completely fine and why wasn't I back in school.

On an upbeat positive note. For the little it mattered I worked out definitively I wasn't insane And that I am without a shadow of a doubt a Cape. Before I can clap my hands together enjoy and actually bring in some money even if it was to work for the wards. minimum wage and being a glorified child soldier was clearly a much better deal than what me and dad had going for us at present.

Long hours of deep focus and pondering my powers I've managed to slowly clear up what these new senses was feeding me.

only by a fluke when I was looking out of the window and I saw a spider And as I moved suddenly the sense changed a lot and backwards and forth clearly showed the source was coming from the spider.

Couldn't bloodied believe it I actually was seeing and feeling everything the spider could.

The Ward's programme might have been set up to help underage capes and to uphold law and order respectively. I don't think they would particularly let somebody as useless as me in. A minimum wage janitor seem to be more useful than me at least he could mop the floors while I'll just sit there moaning about spiders just had another poo.

It might actually be funny to apply but a little bit depressing to actually be rejected from been allowed to join the wards.

But still might be worth a shot might be able to get some money out of them before they eventually kicked me out but knowing my luck they would decide useless before letting me join and their headquarters was on the other side of the town and was it really worth the bus fare over their to just find out. making a mental note

" research if there is a joining bonus"

One thing was quite clear to me I wasn't going to go back to school without a big fight. I could just ring in sick every day until graduation and unless they physically pay for Doctor how can they scientifically prove I'm actually not ill actually say feeling ill and if I'm moaning about pain and being ill how can anybody prove otherwise is not like a doctor is a mind reader.

All I really wanted to do was try my complete and utter hardest to make my power actually do anything even the slightest bit useful I could start writing a blog about insects sure I could probably tell people what different pattern the body feel like I wonder even if I could go off and write a scientific journal but I didn't really think it would make me any money doing so.

But at the moment it seemed to be my only possible way to monetise my power.

I said to dad could I come to work and trying to something like a secretary even if I only got given $2.50 dollars/hour me absolutely doing nothing and only cost in money wasn't helping slightest.

He chuckled and thought I was joking

"tailor you're far too young I'm sure we could try and find you a Saturday job or babysitting or something".

"if illegal Mexicans can gain employment without any papers and I should be able to do something. I'm not an idiot sure there are quite a few paid skills that I could do." I blurted back

"this mass unemployment Taylor every day I have to tell fully grown adults people with family and there's no more work for them and would try our best to get along.

The chances I could find even they have legitimate position for you over those who been on the waiting list will be unfair to them and to you.

You should be in school and not having to worry about money having fun with friends being silly and annoying brats.

Coming out of the locker I explained to dad had matured me had made become a lot more realistic cynical and hard. If I ended up going back to school I might just try and kill the bitches or kill myself.

Seriously I'm not putting up with it any further clear task I can think of and I wouldn't do not have to go through it. I said while crying into his chest

chapter end


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5**

 **Week five**

I'm an idiot seriously I'm a fucking idiot only when I was being bothered by a fly and for the 40th time I tried to scare it away I actually willed it I actually spoke out loud go away.

and then I felt it it actually did it flew straight into the wall and tied a scramble away as fast as it could.

That was four hours ago.

At first it was a bit embarrassing but I was so damned desperate I went around speaking out loud commanded insects like I was a general.

having about 200 ants line up in militarily rose in front of you easiest ones to find that I can speak to in the garden. Bringing them into the kitchen was plenty hysterical

"turn left"

"turn right "

"huddle up"

just as I was thinking how much I should try investment decent camera these could make a few brilliant YouTube videos of general bug commanding an army Of ants over an obstacle course

it dawned on me how the insects shouldn't have no concept of Hollywood depictions of soldiers military formation and manoeuvring depictions. They were somehow taking cues from my mind and it scared me for a moment

Was the ants actually reading my mind when I said match up and down they actually did it how I pictured them should. HAHAH run run everybody the mind-reading Ants are coming

no longer Simurgh has the monopoly.

I tried greater and greater formations And they brilliantly obeyed even when I gave the most vaguest descriptions of stuff to do they did it and so the next step came to just not speak out loud and they still obeyed.

am starting to feel quite for the ants as they were feeling quite a lot of fatigue mats and up and down for hours upon hours while I lied there on the setting watching them even had a few fight in a type of gladiator battle.

more I focused more I could understand them and more specifically I could command and understand their specific needs.

and so taken every opportunity to use my powers I went back out into the garden and found some more ants it seemed I wasn't confident enough and skilled enough with my powers to summon just ants from the garden.

It seems different species of insect had a general feel but wasn't accurate enough when quite a few woodlice followed along. Quickly have the carry the knackered ants back outside.

Heading back to the Sethi I purely tried to focus on fast moving insects as I had no clue what a fly felt like compared to bumblebee and made a point in trying to grab single insects that felt fundamentally different one another.

and it dawned on me jumped up and went looking a few plastic containers and old see-through glass cups luckily we had some old pack of plastic pint glasses and so I set up a shelf in my bedroom and every time a new flying insect would arrive I would capture them and I made a point about looking up their names on the computer labelling them and reading their Wikipedia entries about what they meant to be able to do.

I wanted to learn the Pacific feelings instinctively of each Pacific insect. eventually a bumblebee came in and it felt incredible the sensors gave off and its body felt so much more energetic than a boring housefly and as soon as I realised I could easily spot such a unique feel of insect I felt as though no bumblebee would ever excrete my site. and the be Queen was born.

chapter end


End file.
